Within Our Graves
by demonslayer125
Summary: Short modern AU fic: Eren is still in high school when he encounters Levi. First impressions are always best with a knife at your throat. As one incident leads to another, Eren is determined to dig up Levi's true intentions. Just who or what is Levi trying to protect? The two are drawn to each other like magnets...two very dangerous magnets.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"Whatever you do, don't move," the voice was low and grating. "Move and you're dead."

_W-what?!_ Eren Jaeger didn't know what he had ever done to deserve this. All he'd done was gotten a little lost downtown. He was really beginning to feel the bite of winter tonight. The white flurry was visible underneath street lights. The chill was beginning to sting. It was nipping at his nose, ears, and fingers. He was sure that his toes were frozen over. He knew it was going to be cold the moment he stepped outside. What he didn't know was that stepping outside at that time on this day was probably going to be the worst decision he'd ever made.

The man pinning him against the wall was hard to see under the dark green hood. Though his enemy was short in stature, he had enough strength to hold Eren in place. The knife at his throat did not waver or tremble in doubt. This guy…he meant business. Surely, he'd killed people before. Oh god, what would Eren's father do if he died now? And Mikasa…if she ever found out, then even this guy before him would be dead meat. Armin would probably blame himself in one way or another. Jean might host a party over Eren's grave…_Uh, no. I'm not letting that horse face win_. Besides, Eren wasn't through with living just yet. He was too young, had too many goals. He needed to see the world. There was no way he was going to die here, not at the hands of a guy whose head reached his chest.

"What do you want from me? I don't have much money," Eren demanded. The alley was dark, an obvious spot for a robbery. There weren't many people passing through this street at 10pm. There were a door to the building he was pushed against but it was sealed with chains. Who needed that kind of security anyways? _Damn it…_Further down was a building that looked no more promising. It had wood nailed over its windows and Eren couldn't spot a door from here. The cops. Where were the police? But Eren's phone was in his pocket and he feared that his perpetrator could slice a neck faster than Eren could dial for help.

"Sssh," the man said. He had managed to remove his hoodie while still pinning Eren, and then forcefully put it on Eren. _What the heck?_ The hoods draw strings were yanked and all that stuck out of the sweater were part of his nose and mouth. Even in the muffled darkness, he could tell the knife had returned to his neck.

More voices came from an end of the alleyway. As they came closer, Eren could hear that it was a man and woman. He was about to tell them to escape but they began talking coolly.

"Oi, is that you, Levi?" came a snide, male voice.

"What of it?" Eren's attacker shot back. Were these guys comrades? Was this a gang? Was he in trouble for passing through their territory? How was he supposed to know?!

"Calm down. What do you have there?"

"A trespasser. I will deal with him."

"Ah. Is that a kid?"

"Oooh a kid. I can't see his face. Remove the hood will ya, Levi?" whined the female.

"I will deal with him. There's no reason to kill him. I'm just warning him."

_Did everyone here warn people with knives? Gah! _This Levi had kneed him straight in the groin. Hard. Eren doubled over, coughing and gasping. What was air again? _Agh, shit, that hurt._

"Hm…You're soft on kids, huh? I didn't know that," the man mocked.

_I'm not a kid! I bet you're around the same age as me!_

"Soft?" Eren heard disgust in Levi's growl. He couldn't see Levi, but there was sure to be death in his eyes. "Just who do you think gave you that scar?"

"Don't test me, Levi. I'll kill you and the kid. What are you even doing over here? We're supposed to be planning our attack."

"Scouting."

"Right right. Well, whatever. When you're finished with him, come back 'kay? And clean up your mess."

"Someone as repulsive as you shouldn't be saying that to me," Levi's hiss was paralyzing.

The man and woman gigged amongst each other. Their footsteps were fading. Did they leave?

After a minute of tense silence, Levi spoke. "I'm taking this back." He removed his hoodie from Eren and pulled it back onto himself. "I can't believe you were stupid enough to come here. Are you full of shit or something? Your mom isn't here."

"What? No I—I didn't mean to come here. I just got lost is all, okay? No need to attack me. I'll report you to the police."

"If you do, I really will kill you," the man's flat stare was enough to convince Eren.

"Where do you live? Go to school?"

"That's not any of your business."

"Next time you get lost here, don't think that others will treat you so nicely," Levi warned.

_Oh, was he trying to help me get out of here? Or is this a trap?_

"It's not a trap."

_Does he read minds too?!_

"Just get the fuck out of here. Take Maple right over there and head east till you hit 76th. There you'll turn left and you should be out when you reach the Wal-Mart."

"I'm not thanking you," Eren brushed himself off stubbornly and glared at Levi. The stranger returned the glare in kind. Eren couldn't even feel the cold anymore. It was a summer breeze in comparison to those steely grey eyes. The man looked young but that was probably just a trick of the eye. No way was this guy Eren's age. Those eyes were experienced and wounded. Who knew what this guy had gone through. Whatever it was, it was no excuse to attack strangers. _I bet I could've take him on if I hadn't been caught off guard._

"Forget it," Levi commented and sheathed the knife into the back of his pants.

_Another mind reading?! _

"Eren?! Eren!" Mikasa's voice! Eren was saved!

"Mikasa!"

"I was looking all over for you. How did you get so lost? You were spacing out again, weren't you?" His sister's face was stern but Eren knew she was just worried. He bet that she would be a real match for the Levi guy.

"Who's that?" Mikasa's eyes indicated Eren's attacker, who had already reached the end of the alleyway, hood pulled over his head. "Was he giving you trouble? This area is notorious for gangsters," she frowned.

"Ah—no," Eren lied without being able to meet Mikasa's eyes. It's not that he forgave Levi but it would be way too troublesome to try and extract any sort of justice on the situation. Now that he thought about it, Levi's partners, or whoever, wanted to kill him but Levi let him go. Maybe….Levi had saved him from his own comrades? _No, that couldn't be. What a strange man._

"Let's get home now. Dad's going to be worried." Mikasa grabbed Eren by the sleeve of his jacket and tugged him out of the dark alley and into the lamp lights. "I parked the car back at the parking garage."

"Okay."

"Dad's preparing for tomorrow's dinner with Mr. Smith. Tonight will just be left overs. You haven't eaten since school, right?"

"Yeah. Smith? Who's that again?"

"Dad likes calling him a no-good man who sold his soul for a company, but I guess they're striking up a deal or something. He's bringing his right-hand man too. The car's this way…"

"Right hand man? Secretary or something?"

"I don't know."

The two siblings reached the garage within ten minutes. Eren was weary the entire way, browsing the spaces between buildings and the muggy windows of buildings. The whole gang ordeal, or whatever that was, had shaken him but he wouldn't take this place so lightly again. As Mikasa took the wheel and drove them home, Eren couldn't help but wonder about Levi. The attack hadn't been by some child looking for lunch money. The jump on him was flawless, the quick footwork almost graceful. The knife had been normal, as far as Eren could tell. It wasn't a pocket knife but it wasn't a butcher's knife either.

He didn't know it now, but there had been an engraving on the blade. Etched in the sharpened silver was a miniature shield-like crest with wings on its front. Eren's mind was subconsciously swarming with thoughts of Levi even as he headed to bed after a good scolding. Mikasa bid him good night and he returned to a safe, warm bed.

It was a blessing, to be out of the cold. Did Levi have a home and a bed? Would the man starve? The image of those eyes was sealed in Eren's mind. Reality sunk into dreams, where Eren witnessed the wings of freedom without even realizing it.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

"Agh, Erwin, where'd you put my goddamn keys?" Levi searched the humble, two bedroom apartment that lay on the outskirts of downtown. He finished making his bed, double checking that the covers were crisp and clean. The pillow was a bit off…Better wash that when I get back. The stacks of books on the shelf were gathering dust again as they sat in view of the window. Morning light streamed in to reveal all the tiny, floating particles in the air. God he hated that.

Levi took a quick look in the mirror to adjust his white cravat before rushing over to his room mate's area. Papers were strewn all over the desk and the covers on the bed were gathered to one side. This room wasn't so bad but it would still need another clean later. It took everything within him not to grab vacuum and destroy those tiny specks in the tan carpet.

Erwin was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying his black shoe laces. "Am I not driving you today?"

"No, I have other business afterwards," Levi answered while rummaging through his roommate's belongings. Where was that key? There's no way he would lose something so important.

"You seem out of it" Erwin commented and tossed Levi his keys. "You left the keys after we got home from work yesterday. I forgot to put them back in their place since I was sidetracked."

"'Kay, see ya," Levi turned tail, tossing the silver keys in his palm.

"Wait a second," Erwin gave his laces a last tug before grabbing his work bag. He put his hand on Levi's shoulder and squeezed. "We have dinner with Mr. Jaeger tonight. I'm counting on you to behave."

Levi tried to escape it but by now, his body had gotten used to these touches. It was uncomfortable but…he didn't hate it anymore. "Hands off, old man. I'll behave just fine. How old do you think I am? Text me the address and I'll find my way there on my own."

"Sounds good. You know how important this deal is." Erwin's hand slipped away from Levi's shoulder and grabbed the door knob. "See you at the office."

Levi didn't reply but headed down the staircase and to his car. Every day had been like this for the past fifteen years. It wasn't the most interesting life but it was a safer one than before. He owed Erwin a thousand times over to getting him out of that shit…and here he was getting back into it. Levi had his reasons, though. It was all for the company. Erwin and he were both willing to get their hands dirty, to do what needed to be done, but it'd be a problem if Erwin were caught.

The day was at the office was the usual, but today, there was the deal to worry about. How convincing was Erwin's argument going to be? They needed the support from Jaeger's research staff but who knew what they'd have to do to obtain it. Levi could feel the hilt of his weapon press against his back when he sat. The suit jacket did a good job of hiding the old habit and he'd stopped worrying about whether people would notice it. Even if they did, they would never question their boss.

"I know it's not my business to pry into your personal life," Erwin said when they met up over lunch.

Levi nonchalantly sipped on his steaming, black tea. "You're right. It's not your business."

Erwin's blue eyes narrowed.

"Hey, don't strain your eyebrows so much, Erwin. They might break."

"I'm serious. Whatever you do, make sure it doesn't affect work."

"What I do…" Levi stared blankly into his drink. The black herbs at the bottom looked like a spoon full of animal shit. "…is for the benefit of this company. It's interesting to hear this from you, though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erwin's grip on his coffee mug clearly tensed. It was interesting to see the man feeling threatened.

"You know very well what I mean."

"It's not wise to talk like that here."

"We're on lunch break. No one important will hear."

xxx

The sky was already growing dark when Levi arrived at the house where he and Erwin would be having dinner. He hadn't had much time after work to doing any more research regarding the Titan Project. As Levi slid out of the seat and readjusted his knife, he contemplated telling Erwin about everything. On second thought, it would be best if he were left out of it. This is how Levi would make sure to repay his debts.

The house was single floored and its style faintly reminded Levi of a cabin in the woods. A brick chimney emitted smoke into the golden horizon. Sunset was coming. Levi yearned to stay outside and watch the sun descend behind the roof tops but he needed to head inside.

_Knock knock knock! _One second…two…three…four…

"Ah—sorry, hello…" The door swung open to reveal a surprise.

The boy standing before him was a good head taller than him with messy brown hair and big green eyes…young…brat qualities…_You're the idiot from last night! _He mentally cursed. _I see. It really is a good thing that I covered your ugly mug from them. _

"You must be Eren Jaeger," Levi greeted.

"Yeah, Mr. Smith said you were coming…" The boy's eyes were studying him closely before he shouted. "You're—!"

"Eren! Please bring Mr. Levi into the dining room, would you?!" shouted another man's voice. _That must be Mr. Jaeger. No matter what, I can't let this brat blow my cover._

"Say a word," Levi threatened and pushed past Eren, "and I'll slit your throat hear and now." He lifted his coat so the boy could see the knife. When Eren looked like he was about to jump and attack, Levi held up his hand calmly. "Don't worry. I never followed you home or anything. This is just a coincidence. I'm here for business."

"Why should I trust you?" Eren was frowning. He was furious.

"What a look, huh. Are you constipated or something? Shut up and take me to the dining room."

The boy looked like he was going to refuse but thought better of it and stomped through the hallway_. 'I don't take orders from you' is what he probably wanted to say. With that level of emotion, he's going to burst for sure_. _What a troublesome brat._

"Ah, welcome Mr. Levi! Please take a seat!" Mr. Jaeger was middle aged with hair that was a brown similar to Eren's. He wore a pair of circular glasses, a basic work suit, and…was that a cravat? This man must not be as bad as his son.

"Thank you," Levi muttered and seated himself beside Erwin, who gave him a look. He must have heard the commotion in the entry hall. He returned with an "It was nothing" look. Erwin must have dropped it for now since he turned back to Mr. Jaeger, but Levi knew the subject would return tonight.

"Eren, why don't you leave us to talk? Isn't Armin free? Take Mikasa with you too. I think she's up in her bedroom," the father ordered.

_Yes. Leave now. _

Jaeger's son angrily cast another glare at Levi before running out of the house. Levi had a sneaking suspicion that the kid would tell his friends. _Damn, what a shitty start for the night. I just hope I'm not thrown in jail. Erwin can bail me out but it would still be a huge hassle. Not to mention, it'd mess up the Titan Project._

Levi could hardly focus on the conversation between Erwin and Mr. Jaeger. He picked at his food and added in his own back up to the deal, which in the end had been settled. _So there is that…but the brat was still a loose cannon_. _Should I threaten him when he returns or is it too late now?_

When the conversation had ended two hours later, Erwin and he excused themselves from the table and left the house. "This will make things easier," Erwin sighed as they walked to their cars. "What was the issue when you came in? I thought I heard shouting."

"It was nothing." A shadow with green eyes moved against the house . Only one shadow? "I will catch up with you later," he told Erwin absently and casually walked back towards the house. His chief replied but Levi hadn't heard.

"Jaeger, you don't have to hide in the shadows like that. I can see you clear as piss," Levi crossed his arms.

"What are you up to?" Eren moved back into the porch light.

"It has nothing to do with you." _It has everything to do with you._ "The deal with your father went well. I'm not sure whether we'll be seeing each other more now but I hope not."

"If you lay a hand on my friends or family, I'll—"

"Kill me?" Levi finished his childish sentence. "You're only fifteen and you already want to spend the rest of your life in jail? That's stupid."

"How do you know how old I am? Or my name?"

"Erwin told me." _I did my research._

"So…you really aren't here to finish me off? I wouldn't have thought a gangster like you would've been a business man. What are you, the mafia?" Eren mocked.

"I'm the one who saved your clenched ass," Levi mistakenly brought up the incident from before.

He couldn't see it very well even in the lamp light, but the boy's cheeks reddened. Was that a blush? _Really, you're embarrassed just because I cursed?_

"You're the one who attacked me in the first place!"

"Lower your voice or the whole neighborhood will hear."

"Whatever! Just don't ever come back or-"

"Or you'll kill me. Got it, got it, brat," Levi huffed and took a step forward.

Eren immediately backed up and hit the front door. He raised his fists in a defensive position. His face was screwed up in anger and he was ready to fight but all Levi saw was a frightened pup. So pathetic. Levi moved forward again and reached up to pinch Eren's chin between his fingers. The pup couldn't even escape out of something as small as this. Just how weak was he? "You sure hate me, huh?"

The Adams apple on Eren's throat bobbed up and down. "Not…not necessarily…I understand that you saved me…Now let go."

"I see." Seriously, what was he doing? Why would he care whether Eren hated him or not? Well, it would make things harder if he did harbor a grudge, but Levi could always deal with it. There were plenty of people who hated him and it didn't matter. He was doing what he had to for survival. Oh how little this brat knew. _You would definitely hate me if you realized how vital you are. _

Levi released Eren's chin and stepped back to let the brat breathe. He had said what he needed to say.

"Your knife...Can I see it?" Eren asked out of the blue.

"Sure. Even with that, you still can't kill me," Levi cautiously removed it from its sheathe and handed it to him.

"Ah. No way! I've seen this before!" Eren exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was at your neck last night."

"No I mean this!" Eren pointed at the small engraving within the blade. _Oh that. _

"It's weird though because I never noticed it last night. It was kind of…under my chin. But I definitely remember it from my dreams!"

"Maybe you've seen it somewhere else?" Though that was highly unlikely.

"I don't think so," Eren shook his head. "I would have recognized it if I had seen it somewhere else. Why is it on your knife?"

Levi held his hand open and Eren obediently returned the weapon. The small crest with wings was near the hilt. Besides that, the knife was the same as any other. It might be clean now but Levi could remember the blood that had stained it. The taste of iron touched his tongue and he flinched. The throbbing returned to his head and he cursed.

"It's not something you would understand," was all Levi answered.

"I'm not a child," Eren scowled. "Forget it. I don't care about you or your stupid gang or mafia or whatever. Just-!"

In a millisecond, Levi had the blade at the brat's neck again but his anger cut even sharper than steel. "Don't go making enemies you can't afford to fight, brat. The next time you see the wings of freedom, maybe you'll get it…" With that said, he withdrew his arm and walked back to his car, leaving Eren to stare angrily at his back. _I have a feeling that I'll be the one to killing you when you do finally understand…_


End file.
